Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/Waxingzando: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks/@comment-26327520-20170219214701
Haaa agora sim as nossas linhas temporais se uniram novamente em uma só e tudo voltou ao normal xD Ufff depois da season 4 nada mais de comentar blogues a noite ou madruga -_-, se ta lá escrevendo e se fica com uma sensação estranha como se tivesse alguém te observando no canto do quarto O_o sorte que eu fiquei apagando xDxDxD Pois bem vamos começar a leitura, deixa eu preparar minha lista de reprodução, (acho que nunca falei isso, eu sempre leio e comento os blogues ouvindo música =B pode parecer estranho, mais e bem legal). Dos primeiros curtas meu gavorito também e o Shake Your Tail! Eu gostei da dinâmica do curta, delas tentando achar um tema bom para “a festa ou baile???” e vendo cada um dos temas de cada uma foi bem divertido e no final elas combinando tudo num só =D É eu também aforei a versão BR pois a letra e algo que pode ser tocado na rua ou numa festa de aniversário e ninguém percebe que e de MLP ou de um desenho, acredite eu já fiz esse hilário experimento e foi perfeito =P É a melhor música de Rainbow Rocks pra mim e a Welcome to the Show toda, Putz que dahora quando começa as partes instrumental e o final MY GOSHHHHH aquela guitarra no final me arrepia até hoje =D incrível Detalhe para o nome do curta da Flutter, que e uma P*** referencia bem genial (pelo menos eu achei xD) com o filme Apocalypse Now, onde eu acho que o “ataque” dos hamisters também foi uma referencia a umas cenas do filme xD Na parte do ginásio onde a magia num funciona eu achei bem engraçado, tipo me lembrou The Best Night Ever oque me fez gostar mais ainda da cena, porque eu gosto de ver personagens (de qualquer serie ou filme) se ferrarem mesmo, pra mostrar realismo, que nada e arrrgh“perfeitinho” Blehh, e depois mostrando como eles lidam com a situação ou como vão resolve – lá, adoro isso *-* vencer os obstáculos. Algo que a gente concorda com força e “CADE A DESCONFIANÇA” algo que esta começando a se tornar um pé no saco da G4. É o lance da “imunidade ao estresse humano” gostei da idéia, queria ter isso também xD Quando eu li “O que ta com teseno?" pensei que fosse um baita erro, mas depois vi que era um meme, mass pó que meme mo estranho o_o de onde surgiu isso??? Alguém acobaou escrevendo a palavra (acontecendo) errado e acabou viralizando. Bem, num sei se oque eu vou falar e uma teoria, mas acho que a magia da Shimmer, que ela tem, e a pura lógica dela ser um unicórnio ué, ela num consegue “controlar ou usar” porque num tem chifre, mas já que quando cantam a magia se solta ao ritmo Boom Shakalaka , daí ajuntando a Shimmer e a Twilight que são originalmente pôneis e as únicas com a magia intacta conseguiram vencer. As Dazzlings são realmente boas vilãs e eu gostaria mesmo também que elas retornassem, e ̶a̶c̶a̶b̶a̶r̶e̶m̶ ̶s̶e̶n̶d̶o̶ ̶r̶e̶f̶o̶r̶m̶a̶d̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶a̶m̶b̶é̶m̶ ̶=̶/̶ ̶ seria interessante, acho que isso talvez acontece no EG 5, já que parece que muita coisa vai mudar depois DO filme ser lançado. Dos curtas sucessores. Nem preciso falar qual eu mais gostei =P mais eu também num gostei de Life is a Runway e eu num sei porque, mas num me agrador (e num vem falar que foi Josh Haber não xDD ̶a̶q̶u̶e̶l̶e̶ ̶$̶%̶$̶#̶@̶)̶.̶). Mais bem, foi muito legal, e olha só deu pra min ouvir 33 músicas da minha lista de reprodução, geralmente só dá pra ouvir umas 15 ou 13 xDD Agora vamos lá nem vem enrolar com “7’ taca-lhe logo a season 5 que eu to louco pra soltar My Monster (THIS GAME *u* *u* ) interior nela e na 6º eu vou soltar os cachorros =B